


Bebés

by Alondra_Music_Bird



Series: Family: Thor and Loki [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondra_Music_Bird/pseuds/Alondra_Music_Bird
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de navidad para ustedes.......





	Bebés

**Author's Note:**

> FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD@S (si no me siguen en mi pagina de Wattpad no entenderán esta nota. Me encuentro como AlitaRamirez4)
> 
> Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, ojala que pasen unas fiestas geniales todos ustedes se merecen la mejor de la fiestas, este año a sido uno de los mas agridulces que he tenido pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ustedes me han ayudado a crecer en este campo por que son mi todo, y aprecio de todo corazón que les gusten mis historias y mi trabajo, y el siguiente año estará lleno de nuevo contenido y nuevas energías, es una oportunidad para empezar de cero o tener otra perspectiva y lograr metas mas grandes por eso y por mucho mas agradeceré y pediré en estas fiestas. El siguiente año vendré con todo (o eso espero) y seguiré historias que he dejado un poco olvidadas ahora solo me queda decirles una cosa mas...
> 
>  
> 
> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

El embarazo es una de las mejores experiencias que alguien podría vivir.....o eso dicen, para algunos en definitiva seria igual que estar en el mismo infierno, y otros como Loki fuera una de sus mejores experiencias; almenos hasta el momento del parto......

La historia de como Thor se entero fue bastante extraña. Loki llevaba semanas actuando extraño, comía mas de lo normal y luego vomitaba apenas el sol salia, se enojaba mucho mas fácil pero al segundo ya estaba bien otra vez, ese día Thor buscaba a Loki para ir a almorzar cuando lo escucha hablar "solo" en su habitación- ¿Crees que sea buena idea bebe? no puedo solo ir con Thor y decirle ¡oye estoy embarazado! seremos padres ¿no es genial?- y fue cuando justo del otro lado de la puerta se escucha el golpe seco de algo que se cae, al abrir la puerta y ver a Thor Loki solo dice- Bueno parece que no hay necesidad, ya se entero- Y ni hablar de cuando supo que en realidad eran dos- ¿Loki por que no puedes saber que es?- Loki rueda los ojos de nuevo y dice - no lo se Thor, es extraño eso solo pasaría si- pero Loki no dijo mas, miro a Thor y dijo- Creo Thor que no es un bebe si no dos- y Thor vuelve a desmallarse; En resumen el tiempo de espera fue llevado entre comida "exótica" de Loki, sus hormonas alborotadas y desmayos de Thor y luego vino el parto.....

Fue un día nublado entre las 7 y 9 de la mañana que Loki siente un pequeño "calambre" en el bajo vientre pero el pelinegro no presto atención a ese síntoma solo creyó que sus bebes se acomodaban, media hora mas tarde mientras caminaba por uno de sus jardines favoritos que sintió otra ola de dolor obligan dolo a sentarse en la banca tallada a unos pasos de el-"ok, ese fue un poco mas fuerte"-, solo veinte minutos después una ola mucho mas fuerte de dolor lo ahogo mientras descansaba en su habitación junto con Thor, el rubio al ver su mueca de dolor se preocupa- Loki ¿ estas bien? ¿te duele algo?- pero el solo niega, ambos terminaron por quedarse dormidos pero solo 15 minutos después un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja hace despertar a Loki- "este fue mas fuerte y duradero,"- fue cuando Loki entendió; estaba teniendo contracciones, el pelinegro no necesito pensarlo mas y sacudió a Thor para que despertase- Mmm- respondió Thor todavía mas dormido que despierto- Thor tengo contracciones- y fue lo único que el dios del trueno necesito para levantarse de la cama de un salto ayudando a Loki a pararse e ir inmediatamente a la enfermería del castillo, durante una hora mas las contracciones habían sido cada 15 minutos y cada vez mas fuertes cuando pasaron a ser cada 10 minutos, una joven partera se acerco a revisar como iba Loki- Bueno parece que no te falta nada para romper fuente así que sera mejor que empecemos a alistarte- dijo con una amable sonrisa la partera ayudo a Loki, el por mas que quisiera no podía decir nada pues solo podía concentrarse en el dolor, solo un par de minutos después Loki dice- creo que rompí fuente-Loki podía sentir como el primer bebe se encajaba en su pelvis mientras se movía para salir- AHHHAHHH- grito Loki mientras apretaba la mano de Thor con fuerza- Bien príncipe Loki, esta a nada de coronar y cuando eso pase quiero que empiece a pujar bien?- indico la joven mientra Loki solo asentía, solo unos cuantos segundos después ella grita- ya corono, el bebe parece cooperar, rápido empiece a pujar- y Loki la hace, pero después de unas 4 veces ya no puede- no ya no puedo mas quiero que pare- jadea Loki- Por favor siga pujando, su bebe es el que sufre- y Loki no necesito otro intensivo, con un par mas y el primer llanto se escucha en la habitación, a pesar del cansancio de Loki, empieza a pujar de nuevo cuando siente como el siguiente quiere salir; media hora mas tarde un segundo llanto hace eco en el lugar- Son dos niñas- fue lo único que escucha Loki antes de caer en la inconsciencia....

.......

..........

...

......

...

....

7 meses después

¡Esto es culpa tuya!- grita enfurecido Loki a Thor en su habitación- por favor Loki cálmate esto no les hace bien- pero el no escucha- ¡Y un cuerno! me embarazaste de nuevo Thor- Loki solo atina a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, suspira- es muy pronto- el mayor le soba la espalda- lo se pero es un magnifico regalo de navidad- Thor toma el rostro del pelinegro en sus manos y besa su frente- Feliz Navidad Loki- ambos se besan- Feliz Navidad Thor-

 

 

Pero ambos aun no se enteran que no es solo un regalo de navidad si no 3.......

Pero esa es otra historia


End file.
